


a madness most discreet

by postfixrevolution



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Pseudo-Incest, Resolved Sexual Tension, i can't write smut so this is as close as we'll get ahaha oops, published pre-game release, so much sin like wow you have no idea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2018-04-25 16:05:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4967368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/postfixrevolution/pseuds/postfixrevolution
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The library is <i>hardly</i> the right place for this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a madness most discreet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ciphon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ciphon/gifts).



> I'm a little late but, HAPPY BIRTHDAY, [CIPHON](link)!!
> 
> I hope you enjoy all this sin I wrote you. My hands have been dirtied all for your sake. (But I still adore you. :P)
> 
> Unbeta-ed, as always, and hope you all enjoy~!
> 
> .  
> .
> 
>  
> 
> _"Love is a smoke raised with the fume of sighs;_  
>  _Being purged, a fire sparkling in lovers' eyes;_  
>  _Being vex'd a sea nourish'd with lovers' tears:_  
>  _What is it else? a madness most discreet,_  
>  _A choking gall and a preserving sweet."_  
>  **— Romeo and Juliet, Act 1, Scene 1**

Leo stares at her over the top of his book. Despite her hyperawareness of this fact, Kamui tries her best not to lift her eyes from her own pages, reading the same line over and over. 

When she hears him flip another page, she risks a glance upward. His eyes haven't left her face at all, and when their gazes lock, Kamui stills, inexplicably frozen by the intense look he levels at her. Her heart feels like the only thing that works, hammering painfully in her chest as the rest of her stays motionless, tense. He doesn't look away, and she wonders if this is what it feels like to be lost in someone's gaze, to want to drown in the deep amethyst of Leo's eyes and never surface. Kamui can't allow herself to look away, seconds, heartbeats, and minutes blurring into each other. 

Then, without so much as the bat of an eyelid, the boy raises one slender finger to his lips, wetting the surface with his tongue — his _tongue_ ; Kamui's breath catches in her throat — and slowly flipping another page of his book. He can't be reading, not when his eyes haven't left hers once, and with a huge, shaky inhalation, Kamui slams her book shut. The tome falls against the wooden table with a loud slap, and she prays that her face isn't as flushed as it feels. He arches a quizzical eyebrow at her. 

"Leaving already?" he asks, gracefully standing up from his own chair. The legs glide backward soundlessly. "Allow me to walk you back to your room." 

Kamui exhales slowly, shakes her head at him with a weak smile. "I can walk back on my own; don't trouble yourself," she insists, scooting her own chair back. The legs grate against the stone floor, and she can't help but wince at the sound. 

"It's no trouble," Leo tells her simply, stepping toward her. Her heart leaps into her throat. 

"N-no, really, Leo," she stutters. "I'm fine. You're being unnecessary!" 

"Nonsense," he replies, holding a hand out to her. She stares up at him. There is the faintest of smiles on his face, a slight quirk of the lips and a warm twinkles in his eyes; Kamui is only painfully aware of the scent of Leo — ozone and ink — that begins to ebb in through the scent of library books and parchment, and the heady mixture does nothing to allay the race of her blood, the staccato of her pulse. Her gaze moves from his face to his hand, fingers outstretched and waiting for her own. Kamui recalls his softly pink tongue swiping deftly across the surface of his finger, pictures him running it over the swell of her lip and the knot of her collarbone; her mouth feels dry. She takes the hand and pulls, hard. 

Leo stumbles forward before he can catch himself, but Kamui's lips find his before she can stop them, before she can tell her arms not to tug him into her lap, her fingers not to inch under the hem of his shirt or card greedily through the silky strands of his hair. She can feel herself practically _shaking_ with a charged energy, so electrified by the feeling of his searingly hot skin against hers that she is only barely aware of him tilting his mouth closer to hers past the dizzy spin of her head. 

Leo kisses her back with an almost desperate voracity, twisting fingers in her long hair and tracing his sinful tongue across the seam of her lips. She gasps at the touch, something he takes as a sign to slip past her lips, running his tongue over the bottom row of her teeth and making her shudder. When he shifts, adjusting their position so she can properly straddle his waist, the heat of his thighs pressed against hers causes desire to pool in her stomach, hot and heavy and making every nerve ending in her body scream for _more_. When he pulls back, desperately panting for air, her restless fingers begin playing at the hem of his tunic, lifting the fabric up and ghosting fingernails over the creamy skin of his torso. Leo gasps at that —a breathy, sharp intake of breath — and the sound thrills her, pouring haze over any remaining rationality in her mind; she feels the sudden urge to press her thighs tightly together, or better yet, spread them apart. 

"We... we're still... _library_ ," Leo pants, eyes still half lidded and chest still heaving. He wraps fingers around her hands, tugs them away from his skin. Kamui blinks rapidly, dispelling some of the heady fog in her mind. Leo leans his forehead against hers, warm breaths fanning across her cheeks and rustling errant strands of hair. She almost doesn't hear his words past the charged hum of her skin as his thumbs trace over the ridges of her knuckles, leaving tingles in their wake. 

"Don't care," she mutters, switching the position of their hands; she wraps her fingers around the back of his hands and guides them to her stomach, fingers pushing up at the hem of her own shirt. The pleasant flush of his cheeks grows more pronounced when fingers brush against the cool surface of her skin, and Kamui leans into his touch, letting the searing heat of his palms burn into her skin. Fingertips reach the swell of her breast and his breath catches; Leo's eyes are wide, amethyst irises reduced to a thin ring around his dilated pupils, and Kamui feels an agonizing heat begin in her lower abdomen. 

"Shouldn't 've looked at me that way if y' cared for the library," she murmurs, releasing his hands and moving her grip to the back of his neck. His fingers slide farther up her chest in response, pulling teasingly at the fabric of her bindings, and Kamui gasps as his fingers trace ghosting trails over her breasts, tightening her legs around his waist. She tangles fingers into his hair, wrenching him forward so she can slant her mouth against his, easily slipping her tongue past his lips and kissing him until she's breathless and dizzy, too high on the way he flits his fingers over her bare sides and battles her tongue with his own to care about anything else. When their mouths part, hers is quick in beginning a line of kisses down his neck, sucking gently at the skin under each kiss. She pulls him flush against her, rolling her hips against his, reveling in way his body reacts as a shuddery moan that escapes his lips. The hardness pressing against her thigh is obvious, and a thrill sets in her blood, sending her entire body into overdrive. 

"Forget the library," he breathes, returning his fingers to her waist, pulling deliberately up at the hem of her shirt. His eyes lock onto hers and they are fire, smoldering and ravenous, and Kamui feels her heart skip a beat at the sight. "I want you _right now_." Her breath catches, but she manages a nod, lifting her arms so he can pull away at her shirt. She shivers at both the newfound cold and the acute heat of his mouth on her skin as he presses a kiss against her collarbone, swiping his tongue across the sensitive flesh. The electric sensation shoots down her spine like lightning, and she can feel a telling wetness between her legs already; Kamui eagerly begins pulling off his own shirt, meeting his amethyst gaze. 

"If you want me, I'm yours," she whispers, palms pressed against his bare chest and fingers splayed. She feels his heartbeat pounding away, speeding up at her words. He stares at her for an excruciating moment — like she is some strange, fascinating, enthralling creature — and then his hands find hers, sliding them down the cool metal of his belt buckle. 

"As am I, for you," he replies, just as breathily, and Kamui can't help the stupid grin that blossoms on her face. One hand flies up to the back of his head and she tugs their mouths together once more, unable to wipe the smile from her lips even as he kisses them, scrapes his teeth against the swell of them. She hooks her fingers onto his belt, pulling expertly away at the buckles, and when his hands find the clasp of her bindings, fiddling messily with the small hooks, his fingers brush against the skin of her back like lightning; she feels her body crackle and hum in anticipation at every touch. 

Kamui commits the fire of his skin to memory, the swell of her heart as his belt thuds to the ground and the heady scent of ozone that seeps like liquor into her senses, hauntingly sweet and numbingly intoxicating. She fills her chest, lungs, heart, up with him, and when she breathes out, she can feel his own heavy exhalations mixing with hers; Kamui doesn’t need to whisper the words _I love you_ when there is love on her breath, ghosting over the scarlet flush of his cheeks and filling the sparse air between them like fog, clouding her senses as she drags their bodies together for more. 

**Author's Note:**

> No but seriously Ciphon you're great and I hope your birthday was even half as amazing as you are


End file.
